the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ishi Sakebi
'Approval:' 3/5/18 3 feats Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Saying that Ishi is the strong, silent type would be a drastic understatement. His quiet demeanor sometimes leads people to believe he is of lesser intelligence, but that is simply not the case. The fact is, he's a rather intelligent, rational person. He simply holds the power of silence in high regard, choosing to act rather than to talk. When he does speak, it is usually in one to three word sentences, his silence only broken for a brief second before ending again. He prides himself in that he is not the type to waste his words. When he does speak, his voice is reminiscent of shifting gravel. Ishi is never one for wit or flirting, not really interested in romantic relationships. His eye has been known to catch on certain people, gazes held for a moment too long, but as yet he hasn't made any attempts to make good on romantic urges. During his boyhood, Ishi had a couple of crushes, and now in his teenage years he can occasionally get flustered around certain people. Generally, he doesn't make a habit of letting it show, as he cherishes his silence too much to truly open up to someone. He's not exactly a lonesome type, but trust does not come as easily to Ishi as it does to others. Ishi has but a few friends, and treats them with the utmost respect. Loyal and obedient to his superiors, and true to his friends, Ishi is a good guy... if you can get to know him. Despite his quiet nature, he is a bit of a conversationalist: He does not always respond as most would, but is quite the good listener. If the conversation is intelligent, then Ishi can enjoy someone's company, though he is unlikely to consider that someone a real "friend" until he or she has proven themselves to be as much. Tall and wiry, Ishi has a dark complexion, typically wearing dark red or brown clothing and a stoic expression. His hair is a sandy blonde and kept short with great prejudice; if allowed to grow for too long, Ishi's hair would be an unkempt mess of locks and curls gone astray. He has a deeply angular face that give him severe features, and dark chocolate eyes. 'Stats' (Total:39) ' '''Strength: 5 ' 'Speed: 8 ' 'Chakra Levels: 9 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP: 65 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Sealing Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Earth Style Mastery ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Stone Spellbook - After forming the necessary hand seals, the user is able to use the earth as a conduit to place seals anywhere within its CP-allowed range as long as he has the necessary sealing feat to place the seal of his choice. CP # Seal: Explosion - An explosive seal can be placed on a person by touch and then detonated by the user. CP # Invested in Stats. Equipment *(3 EP) 1 Flashbomb *(2 EP) 1 Set of Shuriken *(2 EP) 1 Edged Tekko Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Ishi Sakebi was born to a peasant family within the Hidden Cloud Village. Though none of the family were ninja themselves, they made a fair living as hunters, fishermen, and merchants around the village. Ishi's own parents were contracted by the village to bring a load of valuable silks to a neighboring country, where they had been intercepted by a band of highwaymen led by a missing ninja. The squad who had been assigned to the caravan's protection had been prepared for robbers and thugs, but an enemy ninja was something else entirely. Only one survived, returning to the village to brief her superiors on what had happened. Ishi took the loss of his parents hard, and found himself bitter towards ninja in general. For attacking them, for failing to protect them, for their greed and their dismissal of life's worth. He took to working in a restaurant owned by his uncle as a child, and found himself resenting still more the ninja he overheard sharing their battle stories. The pride in their voices when they talked about coming back home from a fight was enraging. One such story was different, however. He listened as a man with intricate tattoos across all his visible skin detailed a mission where he was able to protect an entire town with his sealing. he had made foes give up and surrender. He saved lives. Ishi found this noble, and sought more information. He enrolled in the academy to obtain it. Now a Genin, Ishi is seeking to make a living for himself, and to be a source of protection for his peers, and the people he comes to care about. He has had a hard time reaching out to other ninja so far, looping all but that who seal in with the others, but as his time in the academy continued, he came to learn of the reality of their situations. With the understanding he has obtained, he hopes to become strong enough with his sealing powers and defensive capabilities that he can protect what friends he may make from the kind of man he fears turning into. Category:Character